Beauty and the Punk
by Mrscreativebaby
Summary: Cm Punk and Amy Dumas (aka Lita) love Story
1. Punk meets Beauty

**This is my first ever Fan fiction let me know hwta you all think of the first chapter :) thanks**

* * *

Third semester of college and my roommates and my best friends are taking me out for my birthday. I am turning 21 and the girls have got something up their sleeves for me tonight wonder what it is? Hmmmmmm…..

"_Amy Dumas! Are you ready yet girl? We cannot be late … ugh you are the only girl I know who can turn 21 and not be excited about it…HURRY UP!"_

"_Will you relax Trish … please besides you and Steph have yet to tell me where it is this so called surprise is blondie"_

She looked slightly perturbed at me lashing out at her from behind my bedroom door which Steph was in there with me sitting on my bed while I got ready which throughout the friendly banter of me and Trish she giggled the whole time while listening to us sound like an old married couple till finally she broke the silent game she was I guess playing as we nicely argued.

"_You're gonna love your surprise Amy me and Trish worked so hard to get you this"_

"_What exactly is this quote on quote surprise anyway Steph?"_

She glanced over at me with her index finger over her mouth and shook her head at me.

"_Shhh… I am not supposed to tell you the evil blonde thing behind the door would kill me if I told you… you are just gonna have to trust that we know you well enough to get you something you will never and I mean never ever forget"_

Trish continued her assault at my door till I emerged from what she liked to call my bat cave Steph called it the dungeon either way they both had a cruel name for my room.

"_Took you long enough jeez…. Steph put the blindfold on her and put her in the car if she gives you a problem you have my ok to knock her out"_

"_BLINDFOLD! Nobody said anything about a freaking blindfold" _

I looked straight at Trish she always had the dramatics for certain things birthdays, holidays you name it she had to go all TV show on ya and BAM! You kinda just have to let it happen. Steph put the blindfold on after I gave her a nice friendly pissed off stare down and walked with help to the car.

"_You guys aren't gonna like take me to a back alley and like kill me right?"_

"_I am not even gonna give that stupidity a response… but NO! YOU IDIOT!"_

I could hear Trish and Steph laugh at me with the stupid shit that just came out of my mouth. I couldn't see a dam thing but I could hear everything when Trish started the car when we were actually moving and all that stuff till finally I felt the car stop after 15 minutes.

"_We're here! Steph help me get her out of the car and keep her blindfold on till we get to the door"_

"_OH MY GOD! You two planned a birthday party? Really? … Oh great who did you invited better yet who actually said they would come?"_

I could hear Steph giggle again along with Trish.

"_No ding dong we both know how you feel about birthday parties and it's just me, you, and Steph so relax"_

I felt one of them grab me and help me out of the car. Trish on one side and Steph at another helped me walk to this mysterious door then finally took the infernal blindfold off my face.

"_TA DA" _both said simultaneously

As I opened my eyes I stood there staring at a building that looked like it could be condemned fairly soon in the conditioned it was in.

"_Umm …. It's a building ….. Great I guess …thank you? I know I should be smiling but I am really confused at this point what is this place?"_

I looked at both of the as if they were aliens about to eat my soul or something till finally Trish cleared her throat and explained.

"_Ok so we are here to watch your favorite thing in the world …. Wrestling! it's not one of those big shows like on TV you watch all the dam time, but this is what Steph and I could afford and that you would I know appreciate"_

My eyes grew wide and almost teary eyed after the 3 years we have known each other they knew me better then heck I knew me this was the best present I have ever gotten … ever …. Ok beside my car I got when I was 16, but this was like the top present ever. I jumped what I would consider 20 feet in the air and hugged both of them so hard I may have slightly chocked them for a second or two.

"_You guys are the BEST! AHH! This is awesome but... Wait …. You two hate wrestling…, and you're gonna watch it with me?" _

"_Ah ya we are… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Now let's go inside so we can get our seats"_

We walked through the door and found what I would say looked like bob's big boy with a bunch of tats on him for a ticket collector and immediately after he ripped our tickets I went searching for my camera but came up empty handed.

"Fuck! Trish Steph do either of you guys have my camera? I usually have it in my bag or pocket but I can't find it"

"Sorry girl I don't know where your camera is but we better find our seats… it may be in the car we will look after this is done ok"

Trish lead us on the hunt for our seats as I kept a look out for my camera that thing is more important to me then even my iPod at this moment. Once we were seated loud music hit and the crowd that was now in this small ass building were screaming louder than young girls screaming at an NSYNC concert. The match started with the ring of the bell and the two big guys in the ring went at each other like wild dogs I was ecstatic where as my counterparts we not as enthralled with what was happening in the center of the room but more into their nails and doodle pad. The first match ended with the victor yelling at the crowd to get them pumped for the next match I was already pumped that is until I got a not so soft tap on my shoulder.

"_Umm hi I saw you walk in before and I saw this fall from your pocket"_

"_Ah my camera I didn't lose it or forget it thank... yo…"_

_At first I looked at what this strange hand was holding and then I looked up and before I could even finish my sentence I got distracted by these intense green eyes which were attached to a bottled bleach blonde hair job guy with a lip ringed smile and some scattered tats on his arms._

"_I saw it fall here you go I am sorry I didn't give it back sooner but the match had already started" _

"_Oh no, no thank you ha, ha… sorry kinda got ummm… thank you for finding it and_ _giving it back"_

_I fumbled on my words like a school on Valentine's Day who just found out she had a crush on the bad boy of the class._

"_Ah ha, ha what's your name? So I can thank you properly"_

"_Punk… name is Punk and your welcome well I got to go I am up next hope you enjoy the match"_

Before I could say ya I will he was off … The music hit again and the crowd continued their screaming as I watched the guy who I just totally looked like an idiot in front of came out with now his wrists tapped and x'ed up. I watched his match more intently then the one previous to it and what was funny was that we kinda had a little staring contest between me and him when we caught each other's eye during the match. His match was excellent he was pretty good I had to admit to myself he won the match with a 3 count. After the last match the the crowd quickly started to empty the building Trish and Steph had one more surprise up there sleeves a tradition that has been set since we started college together. Trish looked at me and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"_BIRTHDAY BOWLING! come on girls let's get our bowl on yay ya"_

As we gathered our things and stated to head to the door I again was tapped harshly on my shoulder and came to find that same lip ringed blondie was behind me again.

"_So it's your birthday camera girl well happy birthday"_

His smile was like a bullet to the heart and he wasn't bad looking either I was all in a trance again just looking at him till I heard his two friends behind him ask.

"_Hey we got nothing else better to do here we are kinda done mind if we join you fine ladies … names Colt by the way real name is scott though" _

He looked straight at Trish with a big smile and flirty eyes as did the other guy who introduced himself as Brain… Brian Danielson looked at Steph. Both men tapped blondie on the back and looked at me. He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes and didn't ask out loud but kinda just gestured with those green orbs of his as I silently answered a yes with a slow node. We all got in separate cars and they flowed behind us to the bowling alley. When we finally reached to bowling alley the boys parked beside us and we all walked together to the front door of the Alley. As we got settled in our lane the lights suddenly went out.

"_Oh great midnight bowling" I said as I rolled my eyes._

"_Wha hoo ya buddy black lights awesome" _

Trish seemed too happy about this and so did Steph but then they look at me a frowned. They knew the backlights bothered me. I can't explain why but they did. So as they set up for bowling I snuck off well tried to sneak off to play some pool when my body crashed in to blondies.

"_Oh hey you all right there?"_

"_Huh Ya, ya I am fine are you ok?"_

"_Where you sneaking off to camera girl?"_

"_My name is Amy blondie, and the backlights bother me so I was about to go play pool while twiddle Dee and dumb entertain your friends ... ha, ha looks like the all are getting off to a great start"_

"_Well mind if I join you? To keep you company and my name is Punk like I told you before … Amy" _

He smirked at me while he said my name and looked at me with one eyebrow raised while motioning me to the pool tables, once we found an empty table we started in he made the first shot and from there he was solids and I was strips. During my turns he watched me and chuckled.

"_And what is so funny … Punk?"_

"_Oh nothing it's just you scrunch your nose when you're about to make a shot ... ha, ha I think its cute is all"_

He thought me scrunching up my nose is cute huh well I could name more than one thing that was cute but that's besides the point he thought I was cute or what I did was cute ok Amy keep it together play it cool.

"_Oh ya well you bit on your lip ring when you make a shot ... Punk"_

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha you noticed that huh"_

"_Kinda hard not too"_

"_Ha … so how old are you today miss Amy?"_

"_21 Punk… ok what's your real name if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Well since it's your birthday I will tell you but you tell no one else" _

"_Oh I cross my heart"_

"_Phil my real name is Phil Brooks"_

"_Phil ha, ha doesn't sound tough ha, ha well finally I can properly thank you ha, ha"_

She is amazing so cute too the moment I saw her come through the door I was hooked does that sound creepy please don't sound creepy oh boy how have I been so entranced by this girl. As the night was coming to the end and the girls were getting ready to leave we were all saying our goodnights and before I could ask her for her number she gave me a hug and a small kiss on the cheek which made me melt almost instantly.

"_Good night Punk"_ she said with the most beautiful smile ever and I felt her put something in my hand as she finally was leaving. I looked down for a second and quickly looked up and she was gone those deep golden brown eyes of her and cute smile were gone but I had gotten something I wanted… the note she gave me was her number. I think this girl is gonna be with me for a good while. Colt and Brian came up behind me and slapped my back.

"_This night was only the beginning boys of something that might change our lives" _I said as I looked at Brian and Colt.


	2. This Girl is gonna Change My Life

Beauty and the Punk

Chapter 2 this girl is gonna change my life

It's been a full 48 hours and I cannot stop thinking about this girl she left such an impression on me I have never felt like this before with any other girl hell I wreck my relationships. What is it about her that is making me think about her for the past two days? I mean I don't even know her that well and I feel like I have known her for years. Colt always teased that one day I would find a girl that would mean more to me then wrestling one day … I always looked at him and laughed when he said shit like that, but could it actually be happening to me have I found someone that would mean more to me then wrestling ? This girl… Amy god even saying her name gives me a tingle just when I say it.

"_Hey Punk you ready buddy or you thinking of camera girl again"_

"_You're such and ass and her name is Amy…. And no... I was not… YOU NO NOITHING!"_

I said trying to be funny and not let him know that what he said was true. Colt had a way of knowing things about how I was feeling for a person but all he could see was that I looked like I had a crush on her like a teenager but that's all I would let my friend see.

"Hey did you finish putting your shit in the car dumbass? Cause if not you need to hurry up cars almost full"

"Yay a my stuff is already in the car did you put your shit in the car Scott"

I always took pride when I could make Colt mad just saying his real name instead of his ring name. I always felt proud when I pissed him off, but he always manages to return the favor. We finished putting all our things in the car and we were off to Indiana for a match and within minutes of the drive my mind went straight to thinking about Amy. I still had her number she gave me at the bowling alley its funny usually I would call it right away or wait for the girl to call me, but this time I was actually conflicted on calling her. Not because I didn't want to talk to her but because I didn't want to make an idiot of myself. The other two had the other girl's number and have been talking to them ever since that night …. UGH what is wrong with me?

"_Colt should I call or wait for her to call me?"_

"_Huh … what... who? Oh umm… I don't know dude I would call if it was me but I don't know"_

"_You're a lot of help….. Brian?"_

"_Well I would kinda sucky that you haven't yet .. I mean she gave you the number to call her right?"_

Brian was always a smart ass like Colt only thing is Brian always made you felt like more of and asswhole then colt did about this kind of a thing.

"_Well maybe tonight I will call her … or not … No, no I will I mean OOOH FUCK ME!"_

"_Well I won't fuck you but I will say this girl must have gotten you hook from the get go to make you fumble like this punk"_

"_Shut it … ah you're right bud I don't know what it is … and the thing is I don't even know her that well and I feel like this"_

"_Well she must be the one you said doesn't' exist ha, ha" _

"_DAM IT COLT! WHY!? Why do you always have to be right?"_

"_Cause I am dumbass now you gonna call this girl or not tonight?"_

"_YES! … yes I will"_

The drive finally came to an end and we were zonked out by the time we finally hit our hotel rooms. Colt crashed right away as did Brian for me I stayed up and pasted back and forth wondering if I should call Amy or not till finally I thought to myself what the heck am I doing. Come on Punk pull yourself together and just call her. I took the now pristine piece of paper she had given me out of my wallet and started dialing the numbers that match that on the note.

RING …. RING… RING….

"_Hello?"_

"_Ah hi … Amy?"_

"_Yes this is Amy who is calling?"_

"_Punk"_

"_Oh HI! I was waiting to hear from you... How are you?"_

"_I am good how are you?"_

She was waiting on me to call great … FUCK … but she didn't seem to mind I was being a fucking idiot about calling her we began talking and time flew because what went from just 20 minutes went on to be 8 hours of laughing and just a real conversation which left me saddened that it had to end when she had to go cause she had class in the morning. As I started to drift off myself after I talked to her all I could think about was her … her golden brown eyes, her beautiful smile she had, just her in general I think I am falling in love with this girl… ooh boy dam it Colt hate when he is right …. But I am glad for once he was this girl is gonna change my life and I don't even know how yet, and I can't wait to find out.


	3. Here goes nothing

Here is chapter 3

* * *

She was waiting on me to call great … FUCK … but she didn't seem to mind I was being a fucking idiot about calling her. We began talking and time flew because what was 20 minutes went on to be 8 hours of laughing and just a real conversation which left me saddened that it had to end when she had to go due to she had class in the morning. As I started to drift off myself after I talked to her all I could think about was her … her golden brown eyes, her beautiful smile she had, just her in general. I think I am falling in love with this girl… ooh boy… dam it Colt hate it when he is right …. But I am glad for once he was this girl is gonna change my life and I don't even know how yet, and I can't wait to find out.

Well it's been 4 years since we met and I was right Amy has changed my life we are really, really good friends, best of friends actually. Colt and Trish are dating now and Brian and Steph are too. Kinda makes me sick watching the two couples be all lovey dovey with each other, but on the other hand kinda makes me wish I could just tell Amy how I have felt about her since day one… What the hell is wrong with me … I'm I that fucked up that I can't tell the woman who has been by my side for 4 years that I love her and have been for well 4 YEARS! DAM IT PUNK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! Well maybe I can tell her today I mean it is her birthday... the day we met… ya I think I am gonna finally tell her how I feel… ok Punk do you feel lucky well do you… what the fuck am I saying Lucks for losers.. Just tell Amy how you feel you jackass.

"_I should be good at talking why do I need to practice in a mirror Colt?"_

"_Well… cause maybe you actually may need to cause if you don't tell her and you fuck it up you're and idiot… and I say this all with Jew love"_

"_Jew love? Really had to say that… UGH! Can't I like go back in time and tell her then"_

"_Ya if you wanted to sound creepy lonely and desperate" _

"_Thanks ass for making me feel better about this"_

"_You two assholes ready yet or you too busy fixing Punks fucked up thinking"_

"_FUCK YOU BRIAN!"_

"_Hey just telling it how it is buddy now put your big boy panties on and lets go. This is supposed to be a surprise remember."_

"_SHE DOESN"T EVEN LIKE SURPRISES! Your girlfriends do this every year." _

"_Would you stop yelling you making this whole thing out to be stressful relax bro breath in breath out cause right now I am about to put you in the fucking Colt hold."_

"_Fine … I will relax just I don't know how to tell Amy without feeling like she may not be interested… plus I would rather you not sit on my head and fart in my face so I can get pink eye again asswipe"_

I finally got ready and my nerves were not doing that great either. We got to the place that we were not only having our matches tonight but Amy's birthday party thing. Hopefully tonight goes well.

"_Hey Shithead I got a question to ask you an Colt and it's kinda a big favor you think you guys can help me out"_

"_Ahuh depends you're not having us kill someone right?"_

"_No Punk… there is a raffle tonight for lap dances and I was wondering if you two would do it"_

"_Lap dance? …. Um that's more of a Colt thing not a Punk thing"_

"_Well I need the help and no one else will do it please?"_

I just looked at Ace with a fake happy smile and somehow managed a nod. Wonderful this makes things even more complicated. Lap dance? Why do I do this to myself… fucking lap dance well I guess I should go tell Colt what we are doing before our match tonight.

"_Hey Colt!... guess what fucking shit egg job Ace is giving us tonight before our match."_

"_Oh boy what?"_

"_Two words… Lap Dance."_

"_SWEET!"_

"_You would be happy about that why am I not surprised."_

"_Ha, Ha what if we have to give a lap dance to ha, ha Amy"_

"_FUCK YOU! That would never … she would never… wait a minute why are we having a lap dance raffle anyway?"_

I thought to myself long and hard then it hit me.

"_TRISH! STEPH! YOU FUCKING BITCHES WHERE ARE YOU!"_

I looked for those two like a monster looking for a kid to scare the shit out of. When I finally found them and they had a fucking shield with them … Amy she had no idea what the hell was going on nor what was planned for her.

"_Trish … can I talk to you for a sec… just a sec."_

_Trish could see I knew dam well what her and Stephs plan was._

"_ARE YOU FUCKED IN THE HEAD or did Colt bang your brains out to the point where you have none left."_

"_First off chill... Phil and second I didn't plan anything this is just us watching you guys matches and then Birthday bowling."_

"_So you didn't plan a fucking Lap dance?"_

"_OHHH that ya… that I did plan … ha, ha Have Fun Punk."_

"FUCK ME!"

Ace just looked at me with a smile as did Trish. Colt was excited and I was fucking going insane what if Amy wins the raffle. Oh Jeez this is gonna be bad. Ace tapped me and Colt and told us what to do before the raffle winner was announced.

"_Please let it be the old woman in the back please don't let it be Amy please"_

"_Didn't know you liked old chicks Punk"_

"_Fuck off Scott … if Amy wins this raffle I am just gonna let Ace take me out back and repeatedly hit me with a ladder."_

"_Relax if she wins make the lap dance as if no one else was here to watch you two… you do know she does like you right?"_

"_How am I supposed to make it as if no one's here when all of you doush bags know I have feelings for the short one."_

"_Just go with the flow bro."_

The winner was announced. And I looked up and my heart sank with fear. It was Amy DAMIT TRISH! Well guess Brian was right I have to put my big boy panties on. The music started and me and Colt had to act cool. I got one glimpse of Amy smiling at me as I was on my way to the ring.

"_Here goes nothing."_

Colt took the lead and looked like an ass dancing on Amy which only made her laugh. As for me she only had a smile on and tried to actually make me feel comfortable doing it. I could help but be slightly turned on by this … oh God hopefully she doesn't notice …Finally the raffle lap dance was over and I could breath and finally move again I really hope she didn't notice anything and I mean anything. Well time to get ready for my match maybe beating the shit out of Brian will help me out to finally relax.

"_30 minute match HA! And I won yes!" _

"_You got lucky Punk this time Ha, ha"_

"_Again I say luck is fo…"_

"_Is for losers ha, ha we know Phil"_

I gave myself whip lash after whipping my head so fast just to look at her.

"_Hi… Happy birthday! Amy"_

"_Thank you Phil… soo you guys ready to go Birthday Bowling?"_

"_Yes… but umm. Before we go can we talk?"_

"_Sure"_

She said with that smile I love. We walked down the hall from the locker room to the now empty ring. I entered the ring and lifted the ropes for her to enter. Should stood there in front of me with her hair in her famous mess bun, black nails, oversized shirt and tight pants. God she looked great and she wasn't even dressed up.

"_You ok Phil?"_

"_Huh…Ya… no I am fine"_

"_You look like you've seen a ghost"_

"_No, No I... just wanted to tell you … I have your birthday present."_

"_Oh … you didn't have to do that"_

"_Well ya I kinda did …. Sooo… close your eyes and hold out your hands."_

She looked up at me with one eyebrow raised and a smirk then gently closed her eyes and held out her hands. I reached out and held her hands in my own and slowly leaned in to kiss her bubble gum pink lips. I soon realized that I actually was kissing her and to my surprise she was kissing back I felt tingly. I broke the kiss and looked her straight into her eyes I melted again.

"Amy... I have to tell you something"


	4. I I Love you

**Here is chapter 4 hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Amy... I have to tell you something"_

She stood there looking at me … waiting for me to say something… come on Punk, COME ON!...tell her... she needs to know…

"_Amy... I… I… DAM IT! I… Lov…"_

"_I Love you too Phil"_

"_I Love… what? What did you just say?"_

"_I love you too"_

She … she loves me … did I hear her right… she loves me…all I could do at this point was look at her with a big smile and hold her hands in my own.

"_Phil you ok?"_

"_Ya…yes… I just in a little bit of shock that you said it" _

"_Ha, ha you kissed me Phil"_

"_Ok but I wanna say it this time … I… I love you"_

She just looked up at me with a big smile as I finally put her in my arms the way I have wanted to since the beginning…

"_Well what do we do now?"_

"_Well … lets go to birthday bowling and not tell anyone just yet cause I want this … us more than anything but we don't need to tell everyone just yet ok love"_

"_You're right let's go to the alley they must all be waiting for us to come back"_

I lifted the ropes for her to exit as I followed behind. We caught up with everyone for a night of birthday bowling it was amazing brought back many memories of then day me and Amy met. The night started to wind down and we were all ready to leave Colt had to hold Trish up due to the fact she was completely wasted and Brian had to help a slightly drunk Steph as well to the car. I drove since mostly everyone outside me and Amy were drunk which was our entertainment the whole night. When we finally got home Colt now holding Trish bridal style said good night and put her and himself to bed… Brian and Steph followed to his room and zoncked out where as Ace took the tradition route and crashed his ass on the cough with a half drunken beer in his hand that he happened to get out of the frig when we walked through the door. Amy laughed at the site then took my hand and led me to my own room. My room ugh … how do I explain it… more of the headquarters for Halloween horror nights with the amount of horror movie shit I had in it, but that never seemed to bother Amy at all she always thought my room was cool ever since the first time she came to Ace's and I place. She let my hand go and sat on the bed.

"_Soo…" _

"_Soooo back"_

"_What do we do about the sleeping arangments?"_

She looked at me with a serious face as my mind went wild thinking of way to just have her stay here with me.

"_Well you could always sleep here with me"_

Her look went from serious to nervous almost instantly when I said that.

"_ummm I… I don't know about that"_

"_why not we would just be sleeping not anything else"_

"_OHH OK… phew"_

" _I mean not unless you really wont to do something… I mean … ts.. umm… really up to you…"_

WHAT ARE YOU SAY YOU FUCKTARD! The girl looks terrified after what you just said even more so now than before … good job asshole… jeez… ok Punk make this situation better come on …. Then all of a sudden I went pinned up against my wall with her lips crashing into mine. Her lips were soft and gentle attached to mine I could bring myself to break it until I couldn't breathe anymore. I looked at her out of breath as she looked at me out of breath … and I can't explain what happened but she went from terrified to like a wild cat as we immediately went straight back into the kiss this time I was holding her up her legs wrapped around me we went from the wall to falling on the bed. Once that happen she broke the kiss…

"_Phil?"_

"_Wha…what? What's the matter?"_

"_I….ummm. I… I…. oh I can't say it"_

"_What, what?"_

"_I'm … I'm …. Oooh shit I can't do this… we can't do this"_

"_Can't do what? …. Wait …"_

_I looked up at her on top of me as she now had those terrified eyes again. Was she …._

"_You're a virgin aren't you?"_

_She looked at me and started to tear up thinking that it was bad thing._

"_Shhh no… no it's not a bad thing I am actually kinda happy you are… means no one else has had you meaning you are all mine"_

Her eyes started to relax and her body did too I could tell she wanted to do something but didn't know how. I put my hands on her outer thighs and just gently rubbed them to make her relax, but I think that sent her more into a tizzy.

"_Phil?"_

"_Shh We do not have to do this right now babe… you're not ready for it maybe"_

"_Ohh no I am just scared that I won't be good"_

I looked at her with a smirk and chuckled at what she just said.

"_Not good?… ooooh Amy why would you think that"_

"_I DON"T KNOW! I have never done this… an…."_

I cut her off by smashing my lips to hers it was the most natural thing to do at that moment and it went from innocent to intense which excited me even more now. Dear God this girl is gonna make me jump out of my skin. We switched positions to where she was on bottom and I was on top and I could feel her body get into what we were doing and we still ha clothes on. I kissed her neck which made her let out a little moan which made me want her more now. O took my shirt off as I did her and went back to kissing her switch ever so slightly from her lips to her neck. Finally once there wasn't a stch of clothing left on either of us she looked at me with her golden orbs full of want as I slowly slid gaining a almost painful moan from her.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No…"

I picked up my pace as her pain turned to bliss it was amazing as if I was dreaming and this wasn't actually happening but yet it was. After a bit I felt her tighten around me as she let her head go back in satisfaction as I let out a nice wince of release myself. We lay there out of breath till our breathing became synced after a few minutes I held her in my arms as she laid her head on my chest…

"Amy?"

"Phil?"

"I love you…happy birthday"

"Ha,ha shut up Phil ha, ha…. I love too"


	5. A Good Morning

**Chapter 5 hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

I picked up my pace as her pain turned to bliss it was amazing as if I was dreaming and this wasn't actually happening but yet it was. After a bit I felt her tighten around me as she let her head go back in satisfaction as I let out a nice wince of release myself. We lay there out of breath till our breathing became synced after a few minutes I held her in my arms as she laid her head on my chest…

"Amy?"

"Phil?"

"I love you…happy birthday"

"Ha,ha shut up Phil ha, ha…. I love too"

My body felt slightly sore from last night and when I turned over I found him still sleep next to me. So peaceful… he looked even cuter just lying there sleeping. As I watched him sleep for a bit I ran my fingers threw his now two toned hair… it wasn't bottled bleach blonde anymore now I could see his brown hair starting to come through which I liked. His eyes fluttered open as I now drew my hand back away from his hair.

"Mmm… good morning"

"Good morning"

"How do you feel… any pain?"

"A little sore but that's about it"

"Ok good was kinda worried about that last night… still can't believe we actually did that… just doesn't feel real that we did"

"Not a dream Phil it actually happened believe me it happened… my body is definitely telling me it happened ha, ha"

He was now sitting up and I could see the now partly healed scratch marks on his left arm. He looked at me with a smile and a kissed me on my forehead gently then got up and walked over to his bedroom door but before he left the room he turned and looked at me again…

"Want some coffee? Or something to eat?"

"Coffee sounds really good right now"

"Ok be right back stay here"

I watched as he left the room and down the hall way once I could see him anymore I uncovered myself to see what was done. Much to my surprise he had put a towel underneath me in order for me not to mess the sheets up… good thinking Phil… God my lower half of my body was sore and I really didn't want to move that much. I sat myself up more and looked around his room he was such a horror movie fanatic. From posters to statues to some of the masks of his favs… I couldn't help but chuckle that is until I saw something I never noticed before…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Phil came running back into the room looking at me in terror.

"What! .. whats the matter?"

He was slightly out of breath and all I could do was look at him and point. I really couldn't say anything my voice had somehow magically disappeared and that's when I heard a disheveled Ace Steal come grumbling down the hall. My eyes widened as did Phil's I threw the covers back over my head as quickly as I could before Ace hit the door.

"Hey fucktard who screamed?"

"Oh no one … maybe it was Trish or Steph"

"Oh shit I forgot they were over here… Amy went home last night?"

"Huh… ya she went home…"

"You ok Punk? You're acting weirder then usual"

"Ya fine… just fine"

All I could do was stay under the covers till Ace left and crashed back on the couch… I still had no clothes on and the last thing I wanted was….

"Hey Phil what was that scream?"

"I thought it was Trish"

"No… she just got up because she heard it too"

"Must have bee…"

"who screamed?"

"Did Steph scream Brian?"

"No…we both were woken up by it"

"Either we are all hearing things or.."

It went silent outside the door I tried my best to not move a muscle. As I heard a very familiar voice came in the room.

"That scream came from here Punk there is no way we are all hearing things … that is unless the scream was you… Either that I didn't know you could scream like a girl"

"Fuck off Trish I didn't scream ok… now get out of my room"

"Ok ok fine nice room anyway… is that an IT statue? Really I wouldn't let Amy see that she is afraid of…"

"CLOWNS! …. Ha, ha ya I know that I knew that…"

"Punk? What is up with you man?"

"Nothing Colt… all right all of you get out of my room now please"

"You're hiding something"

"Wha…no, no I am not… Trish stop being you noise self and get the hell out"

"Someone's in here guys"

I could hear now Trish looking. That is until I felt a grab at my feet through the sheets.

"AHHHHA!"

Trish pulled the sheets off faster before I could try to grab them back. As that happened I was met with a very shocked Trish, Ace Colt Brian and Steph who had just came to the door now.

"AMY!?"

"TRISH! GIVE ME THOSE NOW!"

She quickly covered me back up and darted a evil eye at Phil as did everyone else.

"Umm oh ya Amy slept over"

"NACKED! Why is she…..? OH MY GOD!"

"Trish stop"

She looked concerned now not angry Ace went off and colt tried his hardest to get Trish out of the room. Brian and Steph started to chuckle now.

"Trish come on she is a big girl and I think I know what's going on here more than you do as this point"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN SCOTT"

She looked at Phil then looked at me then darted back to Phil and placed her hand over her mouth. As I tried to just calm myself down after being seen by everyone. Trish and Colt started to finally exist the room when Trish point.

"Clowns she doesn't like clowns she is terrified of them"

"I know I forgot I had that dam thing in here"

We both watched as they left the room and once they did Phil quickly put a shirt he found on the floor over the stupid IT statue and then looked at me to see if I was ok.

"Hey"

"Hi… I am sorry"

"No, no I forgot and should have done something about it last night"

"What do we do no…"

I was cut off by Ace returning to the room with now looked like a bag of frozen peas.

"Sorry to interrupt but Amy here"

"….. Thank …. You?"

"Put this between your legs it will help with the soreness"

"How did you..."

"Don't ask questions just do it"

I took the bag from him and did what he said to do as he now placed all of his attention to Phil.

"You take care of her now… this women has been by your side for a few years now you better make sure she is not another throw away like your past relationships."

Phil looked straight at Ace and smiled as he held his hand out. Ace shook it and smiled back then turned to me and lead in and kissed my forehead.

"You take care of him like you have been Amy and he gets out of hand and starts being an asshole let me know and I will take care of it"

"Ha, ha I think I can deal with his assholeness but thank you"

"Keep the bag there for at least 15 minutes ok congrates you guys"

"Phil we didn't get engaged Ace"

"I know but we all were kinda waiting for you two to finally get together… anyway there is coffee out here if any of you want some"

"Thanks Ace"

"No problem … ok I will leave you two to it"

Phil closed the door behind him and exhaled and turned to me.

"That went well"

"Ha, ha ya …. Well this was a good morning"


	6. The Big Hurt

**Here is chapter 6 thank you guys so much for commenting**

* * *

Phil closed the door behind him and exhaled and turned to me.

"That went well"

"Ha, ha ya …. Well this was a good morning"

The rest of the day was finally started to feel normal… Me and Phil finally could be ourselves and be with each other. We both got ready for the day well tried to get ready for the rest of the day but Colt and Trish were taking forever in the shower… Brian and Steph claimed the bathroom next which meant that me and Phil hate to wait till both tweedalls and their lover boys were done fucking around. Once everyone was done me and Phil got in for a shower… I let him get in first and get started were I was a little hesitant at first until the towel I was wearing to cover myself as I brushed my teeth was completely gone.

"Hey!"

"What? I have already seen you naked get in here babe water feels nice"

I let him lead me in to nice warm water as we could finally get ready to go with the boys to one of their away matches. I was so excited me Phil are a couple now and I get to cheer my man properly. We arrived at the location where the matches tonight were to be held. It was a long drive and we all had only two stops during the trip to stretch so we all were tired. We had to share rooms in the hotel Me, Trish, Colt and Phil in one room and Brian, Steph and Ace in another room. The matches started at 8 o'clock and the first matches were awesome then came Colts, Brains, Ace and then finally Phil. He rolled around in that ring like a monkey but in the end he won with a 3 count I was so excited to see him after his match that is until I got back there he was on the floor unconscious with Colt, Brian and Ace now around him try to find what was wrong. I thought when he left the ring it was funny he used a chair to get to the back as if he was hurt now I know he wasn't playing.

"Phil!"

I feel to the floor and almost pushed Colt and Ace out of the way to get to him.

"What's wrong? Is he gonna be ok?"

"Amy, Amy relax we are taking to the hospital ok shhh relax, relax…"

I watched on as they helped put him in the ambulance he was still out of it. I got in the ambulance with him I held his hand all the way to the hospital. Once we were there the doctors were met with a very out of it Punk trying to punch and claw his way out of their grasp. I walked in and tried to calm him down which kinda helped the Doctors do whatever examinations they needed to do to him. I help his hand nicely were as he squeezed mine. Once the exams were done and they put him in a room I he was finally relaxed I laid next to him in the bed as he drifted off to sleep when the doctor came in and woke him up.

"Mr. Brooks?… Hi my name is Dr. Sweet I just got your x rays and it looks like you have a skull fracture on the right side of your head and also your spinal column has filled with blood… we are gonna have to drain the blood as for the skull fracture we won't be able to do much but give you pain meds and you must not do anything strenuous for about 4 to 6 months"

"Wait so you can't do anything for his facture? He is just bed riden for now?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Dumas… Amy Dumas I am his girlfriend"

"Yes Miss Dumas I am afraid so I have seen people die with lesser fractures then his he should consider himself very, very lucky"

"I don't want the pain meds and I am fine now can I check myself out?"

"Phil... you just got here just at least give yourself some time to rest"

He looked at and slightly smirked then looked at the doctor who still looked very concerned at his request.

" Babe I can go home and rest I don't need to pay to stay here when I could just be doing the same thing at home only a lot more comfortable … please"

"Well I will get the check out papers for now if he still wants to check that's fine he has the right to but first we have to drain the blood from your spinal column and you must stay here after that for a coulpe more hours … is that ok with you Mr. Brook?"

"Fine"

" Ok I will get the forms and we will get you ready for for the blood drain she can fill out the check out papers during that"

I darted him a look that made him give me puppy face and a pouty lip.

"I will fill out the paper work… only if you promise me that when we get home you are doing nothing but resting sir…"

"Thank you babe and I will"

He went to do the blood drain while I filled out the check out papers. Once he was done we stayed 3 hours after the whole procedure then finally got him ready... Carefully got him ready to go home. I was taking him to his sergeant mother's house. I had called her when I was waiting and she said me and him could stay with her while he gets better. We pulled up and where we were met by his mom and hi sisters.

"Hi!"

"Hey girls!"

The girls helped bring in the bags as me and his mom helped him get in the house and in to the guest bedroom as fast as we could. He fell asleep right away. His mom said if we need anything just let her know and left the room. He looked peaceful but I know he was hurting.. I took off his shoes and socks and tried to take off the rest of his clothes so he would be more comfortable but I couldn't get anything else off but the shoes and socks and I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was already. I kissed his forehead then his lips and then laid myself next to him

"I love you Phil… you don't know how much"

"I love you too"

He said very low which made me smile that he heard me.


	7. The Two of Us

**Here is the updated chapter 7 hope you guys like this :)**

* * *

The girls helped bring in the bags as me and his mom helped him get in the house and in to the guest bedroom as fast as we could. He fell asleep right away. His mom said if we need anything just let her know and left the room. He looked peaceful but I know he was hurting.. I took off his shoes and socks and tried to take off the rest of his clothes so he would be more comfortable but I couldn't get anything else off but the shoes and socks and I didn't want to hurt him anymore than he was already. I kissed his forehead then his lips and then laid myself next to him

"I love you Phil… you don't know how much"

"I love you too"

He said very low which made me smile that he heard me.

* * *

It's been three months and my head still is killing me. I mean I tried to go and work out yesterday and literally feel backwards on my back before I could get out of the front door. Amy on the other hand besides my stupidity is the best nurse outside of my sisters and my mom she has been by my side ever since I fractured my skull and I wouldn't have it any other way. The way she is with my family with my friends I feel what I thought would never happen to me has happened. Amy is making me think more and more of our future together. Which my mom is happy about and my sisters are all over her finally being with me. I love when I get to come home though and be with my family I miss them when I have matches far away and now that Amy is party of the family though my mom considered her apart of the family when they first met it makes me feel even happier which you can ask Cabanna or Steal that that doesn't happen often. But today is the last day here with them so I am making the most of it because since I came home I have been MIA, but today is my younger sister's homecoming her first homecoming to be exact. Amy is helping her with her makeup.

"How do I look?"

I looked at Selene and found a beautiful young women standing in front of me.

"You look beautiful sweat pea"

"Ya Amy helped me out."

"She did a great job. Thank you Amy"

"No problem babe she will be the pretties young women at the dance"

Selene went and came back she was so ecstatic about how the dance went. She hugged Amy to the point of no return then looked at me with a big smile.

"You better keep her Philly you hear me she makes you smile and I haven't seen you do that in a very long time"

"I will little one I think she is a keeper too"

I whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek softly. I looked at Amy and smiled as she reached out for my hand. I pulled her in close and planted a sweet kiss on her lips which made all the girls and my mom make the ooooooooooooo sound which made both of us chuckle. We spent the last nights at my parents. After dinner me and Amy went to bed mom made my favorite meal so I was tired from being full by the time we hit the room I found myself already in the bed almost closing my eyes. That is I heard her say these words.

"I love you Phil"

That made me smile so big and fill my eyes slightly with tears because she doesn't know how much I love her. Amy one of these days I will marry you and when that day comes I will be the happiest man ever more than I am now.

"I love you too Amy goodnight baby"

* * *

**7 MONTHS PASS **

We had the house to ourselves Ace was on a vacation, Colt went with Trish to see her parents as did Brian and Stephanie. We were entirely alone which I was happy about because since I was hurt I had a lot of catching up to do in the ring which left Amy ringside most of the time and no Amy Punk lovey dovey time which I am missing like crazy. Almost 10 months total since we have done something other than kiss. I do not know how Amy could keep her cool with me being that busy but now since I have a couple of days off its time to make time . Me and Amy were on the couch watching a movie and when I mean watching a movie I mean making out till our hearts content. Form what I know I sounded like a bear growling at it's pray while I was kissing her. Her lips felt so good on mine. She slowly sat on my lap while our lips were still attached to each other she lifted my shirt which was quickly throw a crossed the living room. We were almost to what I like to call happy time until we both heard the doorbell ring. Ring, Ring, Ring both of us let out a loud sigh and a whine. She got up quickly put her hoodie back on that I slipped off without even realizing I did and answered the door. When she opened the door here cute angry face went to a smiley face. She looked right at me still smiling.

"We have 3 visitors Phil"

I went to the door and my angry face did the same thing as Amy a well-placed smile came upon me and I couldn't stop. Standing at the door waiting to come in were my two younger sisters Kasey and Selene and Amy's baby brother Matt.

"Hey guys what you guys doing here?"

"Mommy and daddy are in the car Amy they want to talk to you"

Amy looked at him then went straight to the car as I let the kids in. Matt was the youngest out all the kids at 8 years of age, Selene at 11 and Kasey at 16 years of age they all got along well since each of them got to meet each other the day my family and Amy's family had their first Christmas together. Chez was the only one not present she was close to me and Amy's age and started college when Amy graduated. Amy came back to the front door and asked me to help her with bring in bags.

"Bags? What bags?"

"I will tell you as you help me bring in the kids bags"

"Oook"

I told the kids to stay in the house as I followed Amy out to the car where I found not only her parents but mine. Amy looked at me and told me what was going on as I was taking bags out the back of the car.

"Our parents planned a small vacation but their babysitter cancelled on them … we are kinda their last resort."

"I see…"

I helped put the bags in the house and then came back out to the car.

"Phil I am soo sorry to do this but..."

"Ma its fine... it really is go on your little trip have fun and enjoy it ok I love you guys"

My mom and Mamma Dumas placed sweet kisses on my cheek. I called the kids out to say goodbye and as the car got smaller and smaller out of our site the kids walked with me and Amy back to the house. Amy got them settled in the rooms I called everyone to let them know they would be having a child sleep in their room and if we need to wash any sheets I need to know before my sisters and her brother slept in the beds especially Colts bed. Towards the night Amy and the girls started to make dinner as I helped Matt into his pj's.

"Dinner boys!"

Matt beat me to the kitchen and helped the girls set the table as Amy served I poured the drinks only the best Pepsi of course. Dinner was so good homemade mac and cheese with bacon.

"Babe this is really good"

"Thank you couldn't have done it without my two helpers"

After dinner Amy helped the girls to bed and showed them which room they were going to be staying in as I put Matt to bed. He was too cute he was out right when his head hit the pillow as I shut the light and left the room I was met in the hallway by Amy who chuckled at me.

"The girls fell right to sleep... I am gonna check on Ma…"

"Matt is asleep baby"

Amy looked at me a scrunched up her noise at me then followed me to the kitchen where she started to cleaning.

"Amy, Amy let me clean you cooked"

"We both will clean my love"

I looked at her and stuck my tongue out at her and started to clean the dishes alongside her. Once that was done me and her got ready for bed Amy lifted the sheets to get in when she was met with a small body lying in the bed.

"Looks like we have a new pillow in the bed Phil"

I looked and found matt dead asleep in the middle of our bed.

"He must have gotten scared since he is in a new place"

"He has been here before"

"Yes but he has never slept here before Phil"

"Well I will take him back to bed"

"No, no Phil don't wake him up let him sleep"

We let the little one sleep between us. I felt like a little family today like I was the dad; Amy was the mom and the kids. And now I really feel like a dad since Matt is in between us. I watched as Amy's smile grew watching him sleep he was such at peace. She looked up at me with her big golden beautiful eyes.

"Well its just the two of us"

"Ha, ha, ha ya just the two of us"


	8. Little Family

**Here is chapter 8 guys hope you like it :)**

* * *

We let the little one sleep between us. I felt like a little family today like I was the dad; Amy was the mom and the kids. And now I really feel like a dad since Matt is in between us. I watched as Amy's smile grew watching him sleep he was such at peace. She looked up at me with her big golden beautiful eyes.

"Well it's just the two of us"

"Ha, ha, ha ya just the two of us"

* * *

I woke up to two little feet in my face and a big gorgeous smile from the love of my life.

"Good morning hansom how did you sleep?"

"Good morning and good I see our little visitor did to"

"Ya he does that I don't know why ha, ha"

We both got out of the bed so quietly not to disturb him but that didn't matter we were both met with a very loud…

"GOOD MORNING!"

He jumped up into Amy's arms and hugged her tightly and then ran to me jumped of the bed like a monkey and did the same to me. I put the little guy on my shoulders and lead the way to the kitchen when I heard two other voices say

"Good Morning Philly"

"Good morning girls… you guys hungry?"

"I AM! ME I AM HUNGRY!"

Matt almost fell off my shoulders from shouting loudly as the girls smiled and nodded. Amy was already I the kitchen getting things out and ready to cook when she turned and looked at me with those golden eyes and giggled.

"Ha, ha how do you guys feel about chocolate pancakes?"

I watched as my sisters eyes lit up as Matt almost fell again from excitement. I smiled and shook my head yes as I let her brother down. Kasey and Selene helped set the table as me and Matt got out cups and made chocolate Milk for everyone when the phone rang.

RING, RIN, RING

I picked up and heard Ace on the other end. He was on his way back from his minnie vacation. Apparently he was booked and so was I for a tables, ladders, and chairs match tonight. I told Amy what's going on for tonight and she was happy but had a worried look on her face. I still have a skull fracture and I can see why she was worried. Hopefully tonight will be ok. The kids sat down as Amy plated the food her cooking is so good I mean she can cook … anything. I watched as every single one of us chowed down and a sudden silence came over everyone due to mouths being full. Once all the food was done the kids took turns with the bathroom as did me and Amy we had to keep it PG in front of the kids. We all got ready for the day then when 6 o'clock came around we left so I could get ready for the match Ace was meeting up with us there. Amy got the girls situated in their seats as for Matt that was my job he was all over the place this was his first wrestling match and was excited. I finally got him in his seat then went to the back to get in my gear when Ace tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey Douche… how are you and the Mrs.? Oh and the little ones are?"

"Ha, ha they are all good kinda feels awesome like we are a little family"

"I see …. Wait are you thinking about family Mr. Punk?"

"No! …. Maybe…. Possibly …yes…."

"Wow never thought you to be a family kinda guy?"

"I can ... Could be anyway are you ready for the match just be aware of the head ok dumbass?"

Ace went out before me then I followed when my intro music hit. The match was great feel really sore but was good to be back in the ring. The girls loved it and the little guy was so excited that he tuckered himself out. We made it home with our McDonalds bags the girls eat fast then went straight to bed as Matt took his kids meal and brought it to the table tiredly. Ace fell asleep as usual on the couch as me and Amy ate and watched Matt explain why he liked his Toy so much and where it came from and what he was gonna name it which made Amy and myself smile. Once his tummy was full he then fell sleep yet again I picked him up and brought him to my room where I know he was gonna end up anyway. Once he was in the bed Amy came up behind me and hugged me and said…

"I like this today this was my favorite day"

"Was it now?"

"Yes it was like you said yesterday we were kinda like a little family which I really liked you know one day I don't care how many time you say you won't….. I think you would make a really great father Phil"

"You think so?"

"I know so … now let's get to bed babe"

I went to bed thinking that night about how I would be as a dad and her as a mom …. One day …one day.


	9. This is My Future

**Sorry it took me so long ... Here is chapter 9 thank you guys soooo much for the comments keep them coming gets me motivated to do more :)**

* * *

Once he was in the bed Amy came up behind me and hugged me and said…

"I like this today this was my favorite day"

"Was it now?"

"Yes it was like you said yesterday we were kinda like a little family which I really liked you know one day I don't care how many time you say you won't….. I think you would make a really great father Phil"

"You think so?"

"I know so … now let's get to bed babe"

I went to bed thinking that night about how I would be as a dad and her as a mom …. One day…one day.

* * *

Fast forward a few years and now I am with ROH doing well and still have Amy by my side. Colt got engaged to Trish and Brian is engaged to Steph and each and every one of them are waiting for me to pop the question. Hell I should be I have been dating her for let's see 6 years … and I haven't asked her yet I mean what the fuck is wrong with me … Colt did Brian did hell even Ace did it I mean really what the fuck is wrong with me… I love Amy I know she loves me how the hell did I let those three fuckers ask the question before me? … How? Come on Punk ugh I am a fucking,…fucking moron …

"Hey dumbass you look like you got a lot on your mind wanna spill your soul for a sec?"

"Shut up Colt … and ya sure"

"Tell me your secrets young punkster"

"Really? Anyway I have been thinking about me and Amy"

"What about? You aren't thinking of breaking up with her are you because I hate to say this to my best friend …. I'll kill you"

"NO! Fucktard …"

"Ok good continue"

"Well ... I was thinking …I was thinking of asking her"

"Asking her what?"

"You know what dumbass"

"Oh ... ooooh … Finally you decide to do that I would have thought you would have done it 3 years ago"

"I was wondering if you could help me go ring shopping."

"Sure thing Punk when you gonna ask her?"

"I don't know yet … I don't know"

The whole day I racked my brain with trying to figure out what kind of ring to when I was going to ask her and it definitely showed in my matches which didn't help. What did help and it sounds cheesy was her actually being there and watching me wrestle like she has always done since day one. How did I not ask her three years ago, this is killing me. I finally finished my night as usual sore and sweaty but this time with a slight difference … I was totally not focused at all in my own little world thinking that is until I got roughly tapped by a one douchbag employer of mine with paper work in his hand.

"What's up?"

"This is for you ... now I want you to read it and then sit down with me tomorrow to discuss your decision"

"Decision? Wait... wha?

"Just read and we will talk tomorrow"

I watched him just leave me with this paper work in my hands and no answers to what the hell was going on. Decision... what the fuck decision do I have to make? That just added to more I had to think about. I saw Amy out of the corner of my eye and somehow that managed to put me at ease for a bit.

"Hey you ready to go home babe?"

"Ahuh yes …"

"Ok let's get going before someone stops you then we will never be able to get out of here."

We drove home I put the paperwork on the kitchen table I and went straight to the shower as she went and got ready for bed. I wasn't even that long and she had already fallen fast asleep … she looks so beautiful when she sleeps too. I didn't want to wake her so I got my pj pants and headed to the kitchen to have a look at the bullshit my dumbass boss gave me. I sat down and read the 5 pages and I read it again and again and again till finally I realized what it was I was reading. I take it all back my boss is a slight dumbass and this packet of paper was not bullshit it's a WWE contract…. I sat there just looking at it … and questioned myself have I done it … am I gonna be like my childhood heroes on TV? My jaw was going sore from being open then I heard her come out of the room.

"Babe you ok? Come to bed"

"Umm ya ... ya hold on a sec baby"

"What do you have there?"

"Umm a contract"

"Ooh cool what does ROH want for you to do with this one?"

"It's not from ROH … it's from…..WWE"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WWE PHIL! That's amazing you got noticed"

"Ya I guess I did but… what should I do?"

"Well that's the big question isn't it …. You have to decide what you want to do… weather to stay here with ROH or go on to the next chapter of your life and go to WWE"

"Ya… maybe I need to sleep on it"

"Maybe"

She took my hand an lead me to the bed room and pushed me onto the bed. I watched as she stratled me and kissed my lips gently as she could possibly could which through me into a frenzy which then made my mind go back to the big question WHY HAVEN"T YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU YET.. I mean she is giving you a pretty good reason right now Punk come on….. I layed almost helplessly as she slowly turned everything on in my body. I loved the way she touched me her hands are so soft. She started kissing my neck which made my head spin more than it already was. I pulled her down on top of me and roughly kissed her as she kissed back. I could tell she wanted it hell I was ready … she did a little strip tease for me until there wasn't anything clinging to her slightly bronze skin and from there she started to unclothe me which there wasn't much all she had to do was take my pj pants off and there I was at full attention. I heard her giggle at the sight at first and then it happened … I took her into my arms faster than a NASCAR driver driving in a race. I brought her to the wall and entered her hard as she let out the loudest moan. I brought her back to the bed laid her on her back and slid in and out of her which made her body almost jolt at each and every motion.

"Phil oooh... Oh God"

I felt her tighten and I quickened my pace till both of us screamed in pure pleasure. I lay panting next to her as she breathlessly looked at me and smiled. She cuddled close to me and went straight back to sleep as I did the same. The next Morning I had two decisions to make weather or not I was going to stay with ROH and when the hell I was going to ask the love of my life to marry me.

I went in to work and went straight to my boss's office and before I could say anything …

"You signed it didn't you?"

"Yes … Yes I did"

"….. Well … then that's that … I will send in the paper work and we will try to come up with something for you here while you are still with us for the time being"

"Thanks…."

Colt waited for me outside he had saw me walk in to the office… he looked at me with that big goofy smile of his….

"So you made one decision now what about the other?"

"I am going to ask her but until things are settled with WWE and I know she is…

Right then I was cut off by Amy walking in to give me lunch I had packed and forgotten an placed a soft kiss on my lips.. I watched her walk out to go to her job and I finished my sentence.

"She is my future over anything else"


	10. The Question is?

**Here is chapter 10 sorry it has been so long been really busy hope you guys like it :) enjoy **

* * *

Colt waited for me outside. He had saw me walk in to the office… he looked at me with that big goofy smile of his….

"So you made one decision now what about the other?"

"I am going to ask her but until things are settled with WWE and I know she is…

Right then I was cut off by Amy walking in to give me lunch I had packed and forgotten and placed a soft kiss on my lips... I watched her walk out to go to her job and I finished my sentence.

"She is my future over anything else"

Things with ROH finally are settling down for me as I am getting ready to go into the WWE. I let it leak that I was going to the fans and signed another copy of the contract that I had already signed weeks before in front of a live audience which made my heel turn I did months before even more believe able. Amy was excited as was I to move forward with the next chapter of our lives. She still doesn't know I am planning on asking her the big question soon … the only people who know are myself, Colt Brian, Ace, and the girls Trish and Steph. I am planning on doing it on my last match which is against Colt for old time sake and I wouldn't go out another way. The Match is in two days kinda have all of these feelings going on all at once which I would expect to happen.

"Hey Punk you ready in two days I am gonna whoop your ass bro"

"Ha you would like to think that Colt wouldn't you just cause I am leaving doesn't mean I am just going to hand over a win to you buddy"

"Ha, ha no I know I am still gonna whoop your ass regardless"

"I have no doubt you won't"

This night and the next were full of packing to move into our new home and getting all the paper work done for WWE. Amy is so funny she packs so neatly to the point she can fit a lot of shit in one suit case. She amazes me sometimes with all she can do from cooking to packing and cleaning. We packed all the way up to the day I have my match with Colt … my last match … with ROh … with Colt…. Amy drove to the building where the match was being held we got in and I was quit and she could see it was finally sinking in on what was happening.

"its ok Phill"

"…huh… oh I know …I know"

All she could do was smile and hold me tight till I had to get ready she satyed in the back this time until my music hit she held my hand and I looked at her and I broke… I just broke down this was my home these were my friends my family….. I was leaving them... she whipped the tears that she could catch before I went out to fight … my best friend…. The match was what I had hoped it would be a great one… a happy ending to a chapter and a great beginning to another…. Once the match was done and Colt and I embraced each other in a huge everyone in the back came out with an applause. Colt and Ace poured Pepsi on me and then lifted me on their shoulders as everyone around me yelled my name and I could hear it that is until I saw Amy She had tears in her eyes and a big smile. I had Ace and Colt let me down it was now or never….. I took the mic and made a speech but then looked right at Amy took her hand and got down on one knee...

"Amy Dumas….. I have a question to ask you and I have been waiting to ask for a while now…..Will you marry me?"

She looked at me and her smile went into full on shock to what I just asked her. Her eyes filled more with tears as she tried to utter words but could … her head slowly nodded yes until finally she found her voice again and screamed….

"YES! YES! YES!"

She said yes I don't know how many times before I placed the long waited ring on her finger. She looked at it once and cried even more then before. Everyone around us was yelling in approval. My friends and family got to see the man who said he would never finally ask the question to the person who changed his life. After everything the match, the celebratory dinner, we went home only to not sleep but pack the car and go we said our last goodbyes and drove away holding each other hands cause the next couple of weeks it's going to be interesting and difficult.


End file.
